Metal wheels, such as wheels used on freight cars, locomotives, other railcars, and the like, suffer abrasion and wear over time, due to rolling abrasive contact with rails of the railway tracks. Once an amount of wear on a metal wheel exceeds limits set by regulations, industry recommendations, company operations policies, and/or the like, it becomes necessary to replace the wheel. Replacement of such wheels is a significant operating expense for railroads and fleet owners.